


Baby Blue Summer

by eggshua (you_lynxed_it)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jisoo-centric, Multi, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_lynxed_it/pseuds/eggshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo were the unseparable best friends in junior year. Come senior year, Seungcheol and Jeonghan are the cute couple at the heart of the school's popular crowd, and Jisoo is the quiet loser sitting under the staircase at lunch, left wondering what happened over the summer. Crossposted on AFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jisoo remembers the summer fondly. The soft speckled sunlight, leaving little freckles from where it had kissed his face. Two hands, one rough and scarred from hard work and long nights of basketball practice; the other soft but with firm callouses on the places where a paintbrush had been pressed. Both equally as comforting, and both leaving an equally empty space in Jisoo's hands when they were gone.

He remembers how Seungcheol's hands lay  _just so_ on the ground as he slept, fingers curled inwards and tangled in the grass.  He remembers Jeonghan's laugh, muffled into Jisoo's shoulder, because  _he looks so stupid sleeping like that Jisoo, we should take pictures and send them to his friends._ He remembers how  the corners of Seungcheol's lips twitched up.  _He's dreaming of something nice, Jeonghan, let him be._

He remembers how Seungcheol and Jeonghan would get into water fights after working in the garden for too long, and how Jisoo had to set his book down on the table because  _no, Seungcheol, don't throw that, your mom will be mad,_ and  _Jeonghan, don't get Seungcheol's hair wet, he's going to get sick._ The two of them would give each other wicked looks and then run straight for him, soaking his button-up and new jeans but he somehow didn't care. 

Jisoo remembers, and he doesn't.

What he doesn't remember is why Seungcheol and Jeonghan started coming over three times a week instead of every day, then twice a week, then once and then then never again. He doesn't remember when they started posting pictures of themselves with Chwe Hansol and Kim Mingyu, and the other kids who rode skateboards and hung out at the bus stop behind the mall and made Jisoo feel like a total disaster. He doesn't remember why the last message Seungcheol sent to him was over two months ago, or why Jeonghan's profile pic has been cropped to just him and Seungcheol, with Jisoo's pinkie finger being the only proof that he was ever in that photo.

Or maybe he just doesn't know.

He does know some things. He knows why he sits alone under the staircase in the math hall at lunch. It's because he's a loner, and he wears dorky black cardigans and big round glasses, and the people in the cafeteria look away when he enters because he's  _weird_. He's gay, and not the cool type of gay- not the Seungcheol and Jeonghan, basketball player and talented artist type of gay, but the nerdy gay guy that stays in the library after school. Maybe that's why Seungcheol and Jeonghan don't hang out with him anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

"You haven't been talking much lately," says his mother.

 _She means well,_ Jisoo reminds himself.  _She loves you._

"I'm sorry, mom. I've just been busy with schoolwork."

"Seungcheol and Jeonghan never come over anymore. What happened? Did you fight?"

A Chinese song comes on the radio- Drift Away, by Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui. Jisoo likes this song. He wishes he could compose like that.

"No. We just, ah...drifted away, I guess."

"If you say so, dear. How's school?"

"Good, I guess."

"You know, if you want friends, I can find you some. My friend's son at church is a year younger than you. His name is Kwon Soonyoung."

Kwon Soonyoung. He hangs out with Mingyu and his crowd. Jisoo  _definitely_ does not like him.

"No, mom, it's fine."

"No, I'll tell him to find you on Monday." 

"Mom, I'm a senior, I already know most of the-"

"Hong Jisoo, just let me do this. I don't want an antisocial son."

Jisoo shuts up, eyes stinging slightly because he's never been able to defy his mother, and now she's going to ruin his already-crushed social life.

"And try to make friends with Seungcheol and Jeonghan again, okay? The Chois and Yoons are going to think we're freaks."

"I'm going to bed." Jisoo gets up from the couch despite the fact that it's seven in the evening.

"Hong Jisoo, don't throw a temper tantrum at me."

Jisoo's heartbeat quickens.  _Don't panic._ "I-I'm not, mom, I swear. I'm just tired."

"Well, remember to close your window fully. I don't want you complaining about a sore throat tomorrow."

"Yes, mom."

Jisoo trudges upstairs with Kwon Soonyoung's number in hand, and he's never felt so lonely.

 

* * *

 

 

Jisoo's phone buzzes during lunch. It echoes through the stairway and through the air vents next to his head. He jumps, nearly dropping his sandwich because he hasn't had a text for ages. 

_Unknown number: hey, its kwon soonyoung. are u hong jisoo?_

No.  _No._

Jisoo debates blocking the number, but he doesn't want to face the consequences from his mom.

_Yes, this is Hong Jisoo._

_Unknown number: wanna meet me ouside? uur mom said u wete lonely_

Jisoo closes his eyes and tries not to let the situation overwhelm him. 

_No, thank you. I'm busy studying._

_Unknown number: for wat lol. theres no tests_

_I have a quiz tomorrow._

_Unknown number: dude your moms forcing me to see u. just come outside so i xan tell her we met_

Oh, so that's how it is. Jisoo feels a surge of guilt.

_Sorry, my mom can be kind of weird sometimes._

_Unknown number: jyst come outside_

Despite the feeling of trepidation weighing heavy in his chest, Jisoo grabs his bags and his guitar case and heads out the exit, stumbling slightly under the weight.

They're waiting for him under the big maple tree south of the school. The leaves are starting to wilt and yellow, and the grass around it is matted and pale with the threat of winter.

There are maybe seven or so people there. Jisoo thinks he sees Soonyoung right in front, with his signature bleached blond hair.  Hansol and Mingyu are there, too, brand-name backpacks tossed carelessly to the ground. There are two boys who Jisoo thinks were in this year's musical- whose skilled voices nudged Jisoo's sub-par ones out from a spot in the music club. Jisoo also sees a couple laying on the ground, practically on top of each other. He doesn't want to think about them.

Mingyu notices Jisoo first, snickering and elbowing Soonyoung. The blond's head snaps up, as do the other five people's. Including, well, the two people that Jisoo specifically does not want to see. 

"Hey, Jisoo!" Soonyoung says. Loudly. "Come sit with us."

"I-" Jisoo swallows. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Drop your bags and case, man." Soonyoung beckons him over. "Just relax."

Jisoo finds himself obeying, but his feet are frozen. He just can't bring himself to walk over.

"What's your problem? Just come over here."

Jisoo's eyes follow the way that Seungcheol gently bats a leaf away from Jeonghan's face. "Um."

"Hey, what's this?" Mingyu has grabbed his backpack, and before Jisoo can do anything, is pulling out the contents like it's his own. "Pills? Wow, what for?"

"Hey, don't," Jisoo protests, eyes following the rolling orange bottle of sleeping pills, but Mingyu is already flipping the backpack upside down and moving onto his book bag.

"Book bag, huh? Wonder what's in here."

"Mingyu, stop it," one of the singers snaps. "I didn't know you were like this."

"Chill, Seungkwan. He can handle it; he's a big boy."

Jisoo feels hot tears pricking at the corners of his eyes already, and he wills for them to not fall.

He can't believe he's a senior already and he's being like this. He's eighteen and he's acting like a five-year old and being played with by a sophomore.

"Or maybe not, since he's crying like a baby," Mingyu snorts, tossing his books to the side. "Jisoo, why don't you go get those?"

"Mingyu, that's enough," the other singer says firmly, starting to put Jisoo's things back into the backpack. "Don't harass the poor guy."

"Seokmin, mind your own business."

Seungkwan stands up and collects the books, brushing them off lightly and yanking the book bag from Mingyu's hands. He puts the books in gently and then presses the bag into Jisoo's hands. 

"Here. I'm sorry, Mingyu doesn't usually act like this."

"He's just playing a joke," Seokmin chimes in, smiling. "Don't take it personally, he's just a huge trickster."

"Yeah. Don't take it personally." Mingyu aims the backpack at Jisoo. "Catch."

The bag falls on the ground, sinking slightly into the soft mud in front of Jisoo's shoes.

"Mingyu!" Seungkwan scolds. 

Jisoo just grabs his backpack and gets the hell out of there.

He makes it to the bathroom, robotically cleaning the mud off his shoes because his mother doesn't like it when he's dirty. Jeonghan and Seungcheol being over used to pretty much ensure that his mother was always angry, because the two of them would make sure to get anything from pancake batter to grass all over Jisoo's clothes, and occasionally, hair. 

It's only until Jisoo finishes scraping the dirt off the bottom of his backpack that he remembers his guitar case. 

He rushes back to the tree, but the case is gone, along with any trace of the boys that were there.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jisoo, someone is here to see you."

Jisoo ambles slowly downstairs, bangs covering his forehead and brushing against his eyelashes. He doesn't know how to tell his mother about his guitar. He's terrified of what will happen to him if he does.

He opens the door, only to freeze up.

"Hey." Jeonghan shifts from one foot to the other. "You forgot your guitar."

"Thanks," Jisoo says quietly, very quietly. He isn't even sure if Jeonghan heard him. 

He takes the guitar case from Jeonghan's hands. Their hands brush, just barely, just for a millisecond. Then Jeonghan is pulling back, one foot out the door.

He thinks maybe Jeonghan will say something about today. He doesn't even expect an apology. Maybe he expects a bit of mockery, or at least acknowledgement that it happened.

But Jeonghan says nothing. Jisoo watches as the boy disappears, swallowed by the murky purple of the autumn evening.

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you talk to Soonyoung today, dear?"

"I did."

His mother looks so smug; so proud of herself. "Good. See, I  _told_ you that if you just followed what I told you to do, you'd have a much better life."

"Yeah." Jisoo bites his tongue.  _Don't fight back. Don't._ "You were right."

"Good boy. Eat your food."

Jisoo obeys her. He always does.

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn't want to go to school again, not after what happened yesterday, but it's not like he really has a choice.

Maybe Kwon Soonyoung's friends  _aren't_ that bad, though. It's really just Mingyu and Soonyoung himself, right? Seokmin and Seungkwan stood up for him yesterday, and even Hansol looked a bit cautious. Seungcheol and Jeonghan...well, they didn't exactly say anything. They didn't even look at him.

He goes to the library after eating lunch; there are still fifty minutes until classtime, and Jisoo really would like some peace and quiet after yesterday's events. 

"You're in my seat."

Jisoo blinks and looks up from his book- some pretentious hipster poetry. "Excuse me?"

"I usually sit here." The boy inclines his head towards the desk that Jisoo is currently occupying. "Do you think you could move?"

"Well- why?" Jisoo is genuinely confused. "Aren't all the seats the same?"

"No." The boy's vacant expression twists into one of mild annoyance. "This one is next to the window, and during lunchtime, the sunlight hits the exact right angle to shine on my book. I believe it's at exactly-" He cuts himself off. "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear...nevermind."

"Well, then why don't you just sit across from me?" Jisoo gestures to the other seat at the desk. "It's not like the angle of sunlight is going to change for-"

"It does." The boy sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Maybe- maybe you can move to that seat? Please?"

"Well, sure." Jisoo is perplexed, but he won't question it. He nudges his book bag to the other side, then gets up to sit in the other seat. The boy nods in satisfaction, then takes Jisoo's place.

"Sorry, I'm just- whatever. You probably don't want to hear it."

Jisoo shrugs. This boy is strange- but then again, so is he.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" The boy raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know." Jisoo shifts, feeling mildly uncomfortable. "I guess it's just...something to ask?"

It's silent for a while and Jisoo bites his lip, opening his book back up and flipping to his spot. He skims over the words, trying to find the passage about mirrors and-

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Sorry?"

"My name is Jeon Wonwoo. That's what you were asking for, right?"

"Um. Yeah, I guess. I'm Hong Jisoo."

Wonwoo's eyebrows raise fractionally. " _You're_ Hong Jisoo?"

"Yeah? I guess? What do you mean by that?"

"Huh." Wonwoo nods, seemingly to himself. "Okay. Nice to meet you, Jisoo."

"Nice to meet you too, Wonwoo."

 

* * *

 

 

Jisoo has a dream about the summer.

He dreams of the striped hammock in Seungcheol's backyard, and the pretty little tree stump with their three initials carved into it. He dreams of warm brown eyes and welcoming arms, and soft voices floating on top of the light pitter-patter of the summer rain.

And maybe he wishes that he didn't wake up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to post this on AO3 b/c I was too lazy but all the cheolsoo on CSC's bday gaVE ME LIFE


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, I’m really sorry about yesterday.”  
   
Jisoo blinks and looks up from his guitar. “Err, pardon?”

“I mean, like what happened yesterday.” Seungkwan’s voice is nice to listen to. “Is your stuff okay?”

“Um, yeah. Thanks.” Friendly smile, Jisoo, friendly smile.

“Oh, good. Y’know, I’m sorry about Mingyu. He’s not usually like this.”

“I understand.” He doesn’t.

“He likes to act tough to impress his friends, but he’s really just a big softie once you get to know him.”

“No, no, I get it.” He really doesn’t.

“Yeah, I knew you would.” Seungkwan claps him on the back, beaming from ear to ear. “He’s a great guy. Really great guy. You should really come and talk to us some time. I’ll make sure Mingyu doesn’t play any more tricks.”

“Yeah, of course.” No, he won’t. Not while Jeonghan and Seungcheol are there.

“Good, good. I like your guitar playing, by the way.”

“Uh, thanks. I-I like your singing.”

“Thanks!” With that, Seungkwan bounces back to the center of the music room, where the members of the music club are gathering.

Jisoo wishes he had practiced elsewhere.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t even look up from his book when Jisoo sits down, huffing and setting his guitar case on the ground.

“Hello, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo grunts and turns the page. “You’re sitting here again?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Well, if you say that-” Wonwoo sighs, snapping his book shut with one hand. “No, I don’t. Do whatever you like.”

“Well, okay.” Jisoo is a bit taken aback by Wonwoo’s behaviour, but he’s seen worse. He pulls out Volume 8 of Death Note and starts reading. He’s barely gotten to the second panel when Wonwoo speaks again.

“You’re still reading that trash?”

“Trash?” Jisoo raises an eyebrow, more than a little fed up with Wonwoo’s attitude.

“Well, I mean, you have an entire library of quality literature at your hands and you choose to read a manga?”

“I see nothing wrong with that.”

“Of course you don’t.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes, pulling a thick novel out of his bag. “Here. This is better than manga, I promise.”

Jisoo bites back a retort and takes the book. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jisoo doesn’t really pay attention to the words at first as he skims through the long paragraphs, but as the story progresses, he finds himself slowing down and taking in every letter.

The book- _A Thousand Stars Away-_ is about a boy and girl who overcome boundaries so that their love can be accepted by the world. The girl is from Japan and the boy is from India, and their families and friends constantly give them crap for being together.

Each chapter evokes a clear scene in Jisoo’s head, and he finds himself completely engrossed in this fictional world- so much so that Wonwoo has to tap him on the shoulder to bring him back to reality.

“Huh?”

“I said, are you enjoying it?” Wonwoo looks amused, lips upturned the slightest bit. “You seem happy.”

“I do?” Jisoo realizes that his chin is practically touching the table, and he straightens his back, coughing slightly. “Um, I am. Enjoying it, I mean.”

“Good.” Wonwoo sounds satisfied. “Well, lunch is nearly over. Just thought I’d let you know.”

“Oh.” Jisoo’s heart sinks slightly. “Can I… can I keep it for the day? Please?”

“Sure.” The younger boy shrugs. “Just make sure you return it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jisoo spends his evening reading the book and ignoring his calculus homework, and by the time he’s done, he’s in a daze, reading the last page over and over again.

He doesn’t even know why he’s so obsessed with this book. Maybe he longs for the love and kindness that the two lovers share. Maybe he’s just obsessed with reading about other people finding happiness and overcoming their obstacles, while never overcoming his own.

“Jisoo, are you done your homework?”

“Wha- yeah.” Jisoo tucks the book under his school binder in one swift motion as his bedroom door swings open.

“Okay. Good night, then. Don’t stay awake too long.”

As she leaves, Jisoo sighs, taking the book out and flipping back to the first page. If he could just experience it all again.

 

* * *

 

 

Jisoo stays awake well past midnight, listening to the quiet murmur of the variety show his mother’s watching and the outbursts of laughing of drunk college kids outside.

His phone buzzes with a text.

_jeonghannie <3: i cant wait to see you tmo lol_

_jeonghannie <3: wait sry that was for someon els_

_jeonghannie <3: sry _

_jeonghannie <3: hey btw sry for like mingyu and stuff_

_jeonghannie <3: i didnt wanna speak up in front of him _

_jeonghannie <3: or in front of ur mom_

_It’s fine._

Jisoo doesn’t exactly understand how Jeonghan can pretend that nothing ever happened. It’s like putting a flower in a closet and expecting it to be the same after two months.

_jeonghannie <3: just checkin_

_jeonghannie <3: btw u left ur jacket here last time u were over_

_You can have it. I don't really care._

_jeonghannie <3: dude why r u acting like this_

_jeonghannie <3: ur so cold now_

_Well, maybe because you let your friend torture me for a good five minu-_

Jisoo stops mid-text and erases it. There’s no use in getting mad at Jeonghan. He won’t understand.

_It’s nothing. Let's not talk about this._

_jeonghannie <3: if u say so_

_jeonghannie <3: hey, wanna hang out tmo?_

_Did you send that to the wrong person, too?_

_jeonghannie <3: no like for real jisoo_

_jeonghannie <3: whats wrong with u _

_jeonghannie <3: what have i done to offend u this time or whatever_

Jisoo doesn’t respond after that. He turns off his phone and sets it to silent.

 

* * *

 

 

There are eighteen new messages when he wakes up.

_jeonghannie <3: i literally dont know what ur problem is_

_jeonghannie <3: whats wrong with u_

_jeonghannie <3: for the record its u who was being weird first_

_jeonghannie <3: like ur a senior and ur still reading manga and watchign cartoons or watever_

_jeonghannie <3: and u never wantd to hang out at the movies and stuff_

_jeonghannie <3: u just wanted to stay home _

_jeonghannie <3: like whatever i mean its ur choice_

_jeonghannie <3: but its not our fault that we stopped hanging out with u_

-4:32 am-

_jeonghannie <3: dude im sorry_

_jeonghannie <3: i was tipsy last night_

_jeonghannie <3: i had like a few shots_

_jeonghannie <3: and seungcheol wasnt around to stop me _

_jeonghannie <3: you know how squeamish he gets around alcohol_

_jeonghannie <3: i mean like not to say its a bad thing_

_jeonghannie <3: anyways im rlly sorry, i didnt mean to send those things_

_jeonghannie <3: maybe i confused you with another person_

_jeonghannie <3: i wouldnt ever say those things to you i swear_

_jeonghannie <3: can you forgive me?_

Jisoo takes a while to think before he responds. He scrolls up to see the last string of text messages they sent to each other, over two months ago.

-9:41 pm- August 29, 2016

 _jeonghannie <3: dudeeee you and cheol are so cute in this omgggg_  
_[2732.png attached]_

_Oh goshhhhhh hannie that’s so embarrassing_

_I swear I wasn’t trying to look so………..................................................................……………………_

_jeonghannie <3: cute? Cuz youre adorableee in this omg look at ur eyes u little fluffball_

_Hannieeeee you’re embarrassing me stopppp_

_Wait did you send it to Seungcheol_

_No Jeonghannnn now he’s sending me kissy faces grossssss_

_jeonghannie <3: XD_

-12:29 pm- September 9, 2016

_Where were you and Cheol today? Lol_

_I didn’t see you guys at our usual lunch table_

-3:52 pm- September 9, 2016

_Jeonghannnn where are you_

_I swear you said we would walk home together this year_

_It’s really cold even for autumn ;-;_

_Why didn’t you say hi in the hallways? Well I guess you were busy_

-12:45 pm- September 10, 2016

_Jeonghan? Are you ignoring me?_

Jisoo cringes and scrolls back down to their latest conversation, where Jeonghan’s question is waiting patiently for an answer.

_Yeah it’s all good :)_

He erases it. It’s a lie.

_Leave me alone._

He erases it again. As much as he’s frustrated with Jeonghan, he still doesn’t want to hurt him.

_Yes, it’s fine._

He sends the message and turns off his phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But for real can we talk abt the cheolsoo today.............. like bless


	3. Chapter 3

_“Jisoo, c’mon, your mom’s not even home.”_

_Jisoo shifts uncomfortably. “I don’t know, guys. She’ll be_ really _mad if she finds out we went past the fence.”_

_“You’re almost seventeen, Jisoo, when are you gonna stop being so scared of your mom?”_

_Jisoo presses his lips into a thin line. He’s not going to argue with Seungcheol over this again._

_“Let it go, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan mutters. The atmosphere is getting thick with familiar tension. “Let’s just do something else.”_

_“You’ve gotta stop letting her walk all over you, Jisoo,” Seungcheol continues. “C’mon. She’s a woman. How hard can she hit?”_

_“C’mon, Cheol,” Jisoo mutters. “I’m not in the mood.”_

_“I’m just trying to look out for you, man.”_

_“Leave him alone.” Jeonghan pats Jisoo’s head. “We don’t have to go past the fence if you don’t want to, okay?”_

_“It’s fine.” Jisoo is frustrated. He doesn’t like holding his friends back from doing things, but he also doesn’t like facing his mother. Above all, he doesn’t like Seungcheol insinuating that he’s too weak to do anything about it. “Let’s just go.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yeah. Let’s just get it over with.”_

_“If you say so.”_

_Jeonghan grabs onto the top of the metal fence and vaults himself over with a grunt, feet swinging over the top and landing with a_ thump _onto the grass. Seungcheol is close behind, but his shoelace catches on one of the fleur-de-lis fence toppers and he trips, chest hitting the ground below._

_“Oof. I’m fine, I’m fine.”_

_“Nobody asked, loser,” Jeonghan says playfully._

_“Aw, man, that hurt,” Seungcheol says, feigning hurt. He stands up and dusts himself off. “Jisoo, slap him for me.”_

_Jisoo giggles, looking up to find Jeonghan smiling at him from the other side of the fence. The fronts of Jeonghan’s red converse are balancing on the lowest horizontal rail of the fence, making him tower slightly over Jisoo._

_Jeonghan holds out a hand. “Coming?”_

_“Of course.”_

_Jisoo takes Jeonghan’s hand, feeling the callouses on the pads of his thumb and index finger. With a huff, he steps up onto the rail, and then pushes himself up so he can step onto the highest rail. He feels the metal digging into his palm, and the force of Jeonghan pulling him up, and before he knows it he’s crouching on the top of the fence and staring helplessly at his best friend._

_Jeonghan steps down from the fence, not letting go of Jisoo’s hand. “Okay, now jump.”_

_“Do I have to?”_

_“Hey, you’ve gotten this far. It’s either jump now or stand there forever.”_

_His feet hit the ground, the force of the impact travelling from the soles of his shoes up to his kneecaps. He shivers at the sensation._

_“Good job,” Jeonghan says, a little sarcastically. Jisoo pinches his cheek. “Ow, ow, ow.”_

_“Nice.” Seungcheol raises his hand for a high-five, and when Jisoo meets it, Seungcheol’s fingers curl around his instead. “Tricked you.”_

_Jisoo stares down at their hands incredulously as Seungcheol flashes him a cheeky grin. “You know, if you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just asked like a normal person.”_

_“You should know by now that Seungcheol’s not exactly a normal person,” Jeonghan says. He disappears behind a thick maple tree, and it hits Jisoo that they’re actually outside the fence. They’re in the forest._

_“I could say the same about you.” Seungcheol squeezes Jisoo’s hand again, and they walk over to where Jeonghan is._

_Seungcheol’s hand is a little bigger than Jeonghan’s was. Jisoo runs his thumb over the thin white scars on his knuckles, and Seungcheol’s lips quirk up._

_“Come out, Jeonghan. We can see your shoulders.”_

_“Took you long enough.” Jeonghan steps out from behind the tree, pouting slightly. “I bet I can find you guys faster.”_

_“Are you challenging us to a game of hide-and-seek?” Seungcheol fires back, eyes glinting._

_“Yup. I’m it. Thirty seconds.”_

_“Cheol, what if we get lost?” Jisoo says under his breath. He expects Seungcheol to scoff at him, but the other boy simply squeezes his hand again._

_“Let’s hide together.”_

_“Get ready!” Jeonghan shouts. The sweat-stained back of his shirt is already facing them. “Onetwothreefourfive-”_

_Seungcheol sprints off, hand clutching Jisoo’s, but stops in his tracks moments later._

_“What?” Jisoo says breathily, adrenaline pumping through his system._

_“You’re counting too fast, Yoon Jeonghan,” Seungcheol shouts through the woods, “you little devil! Start over!”_

_“Okay, okay,” Jeonghan laughs. It echoes through the forest, fading into the distance. “One, two, three-”_

 

* * *

 

 

“-four minutes until lunch ends and you haven’t flipped a single page.”

Jisoo blinks. “Sorry?”

Wonwoo’s holding a book in one hand- _The Book Thief_ , by Markus Zusak- and resting his chin on the other. “You’ve been on the same page for a full half hour.”

“I like to absorb the information,” Jisoo says, a little too defensively. Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“Well, go ahead and ‘absorb the information’ from the table of contents for the next four minutes.”

Jisoo looks down at, yes, the table of contents, and flushes dark red.

“I didn’t- I mean-”

“Relax. I’m not judging.” Wonwoo shrugs. “Some people sleep with their eyes open. Like that sophomore, Lee Seokmin.”

_Seokmin? Why does that name sound familiar?_

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Jisoo protests. “I was just thinking about Seokmin- I mean, not Seokmin, I mean-”

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. “Right.”

Jisoo’s cheeks are burning. “Um. Gotta go to class.”

“Have fun thinking about Seokmin.”

“Sh-shut up.”

He hears Wonwoo chuckle as he leaves, and he can’t stop his own mouth from forming something like a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Jisoo now realizes why the name Seokmin sounds familiar.

He’s sitting sandwiched between the owner of said name, and Boo Seungkwan, as they get scolded by the vocal teacher for being in the music room during clarinet practice.

“Miss Jung is such a pain in the butt,” Seungkwan grumbles, _loudly_ , as they exit the teacher’s office. Jisoo shifts uncomfortably, looking back to see if the door is closed.

“Hey,” Seokmin says brightly, “at least she didn’t give us any misbehaviour slips.”

“I could care less about those damn slips.” Seungkwan scowls at the ground. “If I could give her a piece of my mind-”

“And you won’t,” Seokmin says firmly. “She’s our teacher; have some respect.” He turns to look at Jisoo. “Hey, sorry for dragging you into this mess.”

Caught off guard, Jisoo starts, feeling a blush creeping up his neck. “I- no, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have been in there either.” He catches Seungkwan staring at him curiously- their gazes meet and immediately Jisoo tears his eyes away.

“Nah, Miss Jung just has a thing against us,” Seokmin sighs. “Ever since _Seungkwan_ told her that she had more fat in her double chins than he did in his entire body-”

“To be fair, she called me a hippo first,” Seungkwan says quickly, wincing at the look of horror on Jisoo’s face. “I mean, maybe I shouldn’t have done that, but…”

“Seungkwan’s like a firecracker. One spark and he goes off- and real loud, too.”

Jisoo snorts, then covers his mouth with embarrassment. Seokmin’s face lights up with a grin.

“You liked my joke! I _knew_ you were a good guy. Heh, anyways, my sister’s waiting for me down the block. See you guys later.”

Jisoo watches as Seokmin turns the corner, then continues walking to his own bus stop.

“He has a girlfriend, you know.”

Jisoo turns, surprised, to find Seungkwan still at his side. “Uh, okay?”

“I mean, if you really do like him, it’s not a good idea. He and Yuju are practically attached by the hip, and Seokmin is straight as an uncooked spaghetti noodle.”

Stunned into silence, Jisoo stops in the middle of the sidewalk. “Wait, what?”

“I know. He’s totally straight. I mean, I totally went for him when I first joined the club, but he’s really, _really_ straight. As in, even _I_ couldn’t get him.”

“No, I mean-” Jisoo’s voice cracks. “You think I like him?”

“I saw that blush, Hong Jisoo.” Seungkwan winks. “And that smile. And I heard you were gushing over Seokmin in the library.”

“Wait, time out.” Jisoo frowns. “In the library? You were there?” Seungkwan doesn’t exactly seem like the type to be able to stay quiet long enough to hang out in the library.

“No, but word travels fast.” Seungkwan winks again. Jisoo has the strange urge to tape Seungkwan’s eye open.

“Wonwoo told you?”

“Who’s Wonwoo?” Seungkwan sounds genuinely confused, and not sarcastic- at least, Jisoo hopes.

“You know what, nevermind.” Jisoo’s grip tightens on the handle of his guitar case. “I really, seriously do not like Seokmin.”

“Really?”

“And I wasn’t ‘gushing over Seokmin’. That’s just a misunderstanding.”

“ _Really_?”

“Yes, really,” Jisoo snaps. He’s never lost his temper, but this loud-mouthed freshman is making him this close to doing so. “Now, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Seungkwan seems to take the hint, uttering a quick ‘goodbye’ before scampering off into the opposite direction.

Jisoo sighs, sitting down on the bus stop bench. This is proving to be a rough year.

 

* * *

 

 

-5:44 pm- November 3, 2016

_jeonghannie <3: i heaerd u like seokmin_

_I don’t like Seokmin. I never have. Did you hear this from Wonwoo?_

_jeonghannie <3: whos woowoo?_

_...It’s Wonwoo. So who told you I liked him?_

_jeonghannie <3: uhhh thats a secret mister ;)_

_jeonghannie <3: so u really dont like soekmin?_

_No, he’s not my type. Really. Plus, he has a girlfreidn._

_girlfriend*_

_jeonghannie <3: oh, thats good. thats good_

_sdfhkjah I don’t know who’s spreading these rumours..._

_jeonghannie <3: yeah thats rlly weird :(_

_I think someone’s been listening in to me and Wonwoo at the library ;-;_

_jeonghannie <3: theres the old jisoo and his cute lil emojis_

_jeonghannie <3: heh. i miss texting u_

_jeonghannie <3: anyways gotta catch up on some zzzs_

_jeonghannie <3: talk to u later?_

_Sure :)_

Jisoo had promised himself that he wouldn’t fall for Jeonghan’s little quirks again; that he wouldn’t show weakness. He’d be strong; he wouldn’t let the two of them walk all over him again.

But then again, Jisoo’s heart will always be a little weak for Yoon Jeonghan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many jisoos in kpop... 1. jisoo (josh) from svt, 2. jisoo (jihyo) from twice, 3. jisoo from lovelyz, 4. jisoo from tahiti, and now 5. jisoo from blackpink   
> can they form a five-member group pls some1 make it happen


	4. the unfinished chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys it's been a while !! more than a year lol... if u follow my tumblr you'll know that i sorta slipped into the up10tion life lmao
> 
> anyways this was in my drafts and it's unfinished but it's,,,,,,, something??? i have the rest of the chapter planned but this is all i have written so here ya go

“Did you tell anyone that I like Seokmin? Which I don’t, by the way.”

“Of course not.” Wonwoo’s voice has a distinct quality to it- somewhat distant and floaty. He only gets this way when he’s in the middle of a really good book, and Jisoo hates to disturb him- he looks so peaceful- but he has to know. “Who would I even tell?”

“Boo Seungkwan. Yoon Jeonghan.”

“Why would I tell them?”  _ Wonwoo’s voice sounds nice like this _ , Jisoo thinks. It’s pleasant to listen to. 

“I… don’t know.”

Wonwoo flips a page. “Then why are you asking?”

“Because they know what we were talking about in the library.”

“Mm. Wasn’t me, I can tell you that much.”

“How can I be sure?”

“I don’t associate myself with  _ Boo Seungkwan _ or  _ Yoon Jeonghan _ , and I definitely don’t plan to.”

“Oh. Well, did you tell anyone else that might have told them?”

“I don’t associate myself with anyone else.”

“...Oh.”

Wonwoo’s eyes flick up and he grins, nudging Jisoo’s sneakers under the table with his own. 

“Don’t look so down, Jisoo. It’s not like I need anyone else’s company.”

“Wonwoo, don’t get my shoes dirty,” Jisoo scolds half-heartedly. “My mom will get mad.”

“What’s the deal with you and your mom, anyways?”

Jisoo’s eyes widen and his head snaps up.  _ Oh no.  _ “What do you mean?”

“You’re always scared of her.” Wonwoo shrugs. “I dunno.”

Jisoo fidgets, trying to come up with the answer- the answer to the same question that Jeonghan and Seungcheol had asked countless times. “I mean, she just gets mad really easily. Like, even if I get a  _ drop  _ of water on my clothes. And sometimes…”

Wonwoo waits patiently. Jisoo looks at his own lap, afraid to meet his eyes. 

“...sometimes she hits me. I mean, she doesn’t do it a lot, but it’s just… I don’t know.”

“I’m listening,” Wonwoo says softly. Jisoo looks up and meets his gaze- there’s no scorn in Wonwoo’s eyes, only compassion, and maybe this is what pushes him to tell Wonwoo what he had kept from Jeonghan and Seungcheol for years.

“She threatens me sometimes, and I just, I’m too weak to stop her.” 

He expects Wonwoo to laugh at him, or tell him to  _ man up _ , but he’s caught off guard when Wonwoo reaches forwards and puts his hand over Jisoo’s.

“It’s okay.”

“You won’t tell anyone-”

“I won’t,” Wonwoo reassures him. “But I want to help you.”

“I don’t know how you can help me.”

“There are hotlines that deal with-”

“I don’t want to call them. I, it’s okay. I’m leaving for university next year anyways.”

Wonwoo sighs quietly. “Jisoo, they can really help you.”

“Just drop it, Wonwoo. Let’s not talk about this anymore.”

“...Can I see your bookmark for a second?”

Jisoo hands it over hesitantly and Wonwoo takes a blue pen from his bag, scribbling down a number on the back of the bookmark.

“This is my number, okay? Text me if you need help.”

“You brat, vandalizing my favourite bookmark,” Jisoo mutters. “You know, you could have just used paper. Or you could have just entered your number into my phone. You know, like people usually do.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “It’s symbolism. I’m here to help you turn to a new chapter of life.”

Jisoo stares at him for a good few moments. “Wh- are you serious? You ruined my bookmark just to say that?”

“I’m dead serious. Besides, you have, like, fifteen of the same bookmark.”

“They’re  _ all  _ my favourite.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wonwoo’s voice grows serious. “Text me, okay?”

“I will,” Jisoo promises. He pulls out his phone, waving it in the air. “See, I’ll do it right now.”

A minute later, Wonwoo’s phone lets out a muffled chime. Wonwoo digs it out of his backpack.

-12:41 pm- November 4, 2016

_ Unknown number: You owe me a new bookmark ^^ _

_ Unknown number: Your name in my contacts is now Wonwoo the brat. _

_ Really? Well, your name in my contacts is now Jisoo the weeb. _

_ Jisoo <3: Really? I’m Jisoo the weeb? _

_ Yup. Definitely. _


End file.
